


Something Completely Different

by TooManyDucks



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Papyrus (Undertale), Asriel is a bean, Based on an rp I had at some point because I don't care, F/F, F/M, Female Chara, Flowey is a troll and kind of (okay a lot) of a dick, Frisk is a male in this I don't care what anyone says-, Frisk isn't mute, Goat Mom Is Best Mom (Undertale), Good W. D. Gaster, Insane age transition at some point, MMM TATER TOTS - Papyrus 2018, Male Frisk (Undertale), Murderer Chara (Undertale), Parent Asgore Dreemurr, Queen Toriel (Undertale), Rating may change in the future due to certain AUs, Sans is so Done, Speech Disorders, Toriel and Asgore eventually make up, Various AUs, W. D. Gaster is not related to Skelebros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-04 02:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15832053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyDucks/pseuds/TooManyDucks
Summary: Yeah, I got nothing, read to find out what's actually going on-





	Something Completely Different

If there was anything Toriel knew about taking care of children, it wasn't the easiest thing in the world, especially if one child was extremely shy and confused, and the other was nonverbal (to an extent anyway) and had a few flaws here and there, but Toriel always knew a few small steps wouldn't hurt anyone. Now one of her children named Pearl (originally from China), was 7 years old, very timid, but also a very compassionate young boy, and the second child named Dawn (originally from Russia), was 11 years old, had a bit of trouble communicating, but was actually very friendly nonetheless.

Eventually, Dawn was so frustrated over her difficulty speaking, she decided it'd make much more sense to practice, and what better way to start than by reading? So after at least two weeks of reading and practicing to her own limitations, Dawn was finally able to speak and communicate just like everyone else. Then realization hit her: she and Pearl could take care of themselves, and Frisk was still alive (despite his current whereabouts being unknown), she was going to ask Toriel how to leave the ruins.

-a few minutes later-

"Are.. are you absolutely sure about this, my child? You've barely spoken a word until recently..." Toriel tried to reason with Dawn for a moment. "Yes, I'm sure, Pearl's capable of defending himself and so am I." Dawn replied simply. "Well then.. if this is what you choose.." Toriel led the two children downstairs to the exit of the ruins. "This is the exit of the ruins, I will not repeat myself. Be. Careful." Toriel said sternly before embracing them both tightly but not too tightly.

"We will, miss Toriel..!" Pearl called as he and Dawn went on their way to... do something, and maybe find Frisk while they were at it.

**Author's Note:**

> Oof I got nothing >:0


End file.
